undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shi Jōku
UWAGA! UWAGA! POSTAĆ TA ZOSTAŁA STWORZONA DO FANONU YAN SIMA I ZOSTAŁA ZMIENIONA NA FANON UNDERTALE! PROSZĘ WEŹ TO POD UWAGĘ KIEDY BĘDZIESZ CZYTAĆ TEN ARTYKUŁ! Shi Jōku - osiemnastoletnia uczennica liceum która odsyła Ai Jōku do kodów gry UNDERTALE. w oryginale mieszka w świecie yandere simulator jednak często przychodzi do świata UNDERTALE aby skontrolować Ai. Wygląd 'Shi' Shi jest szczupłą dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Ma rude włosy i różowe oczy. Podobno nigdy się nie uśmiechnęła. Jej twarz nigdy nie zdradza jakichkolwiek emocji. Narysowała na swoich policzkach rumieńce. Kilka osób śmieje się z niej że serio musi być jakaś niedorobiona skoro uważa że ktoś się na to nabierze. Si zawsze jednak odpowiada że tak wcale nie jest i że po prostu chciała zmienić trochę swój wygląd. ile jest w tym prawdy? - nie wiem... Ma rozpuszczone włosy związane z tyłu w kok (to technicznie możliwe w sumie? ;-;) związanie czerwoną kokardą. Nosi czerwony Naszyjnik i również czerwone kolczyki. ubiera się w typowy, japoński mundurek szkolny w kolorze czerwonym i białe zakolanówki. Często ma przy sobie maskę. 'Shikoo' Shikoo wygląda dosłownie tak samo jak Shi z tą różnicą że akurat z jej twarzy niemal nigdy nie znika psychodeliczny uśmiech oraz ma w ręku nóż... Nikt jednak już na niego nie reaguje gdyż Shikoo zawsze ma dobrą wymówkę (samoobrona...). Każdy jej w to wierzy... Osobowość 'Shi' Shi jest osobą na pierwszy rzut oka spokojną osobą... Doskonale wie o istnieniu jej drugiej osobowości - Shikoo oraz o istnieniu jej byłej trzeciej osobowości - Ai. Sprawy załatwia sprawy szybko - nikogo nie ma, nóż, ofiara, ciach, pozbycie się śladów i rozpłynięcie się w powietrzu. Pomimo jej zainteresowań będzie się starała za wszelką cenę pozbyć się mordercy. Zdecydowanie nie akceptuje przemocy. Nie akceptuje tego co ona robi jako coś złego. Uważa po prostu że musi to robić aby zachować spokój. Może rozmawiać z Shikoo gdyż pozwala jej wtedy kontrolować to co mówi. Podczas rozmowy z nią można się dowiedzieć że porównuje to co robi do narkotyków czy papierosów... Gdy tego nie robi jest znacznie bardziej agresywna i strasznie się męczy. Jest zdenerwowana, nie może się skupić i chce za wszelką cenę popełnić morderstwo. Wie że prędzej czy później straci swoją kontrolę i zabije kogoś. Będąc jednak rozkojarzona może nie pozbyć się wszystkich dowodów i zostać złapana przez policję. Uważa ona gatunek ludzki (i potwory) za wadliwy i że musi go wymordować. Nie akceptuje też Ai gdyż uważa go za zwykłą idiotkę i sukę w jednym. Jej celem jest pozbycie się jej i całego świata (z Frisk włącznie). Zawszę się wkurza (w środku gdyż nigdy tego nie pokazuje) gdy ktoś nazywa ją słodką lub uroczą. Shi ma dostęp do kodów gier, resetowania, zapisywania itp... 'Shikoo' Shikoo jest osobą typowo szaloną i niezrównoważoną psychicznie. Zawsze lubi podejmować wyzwania i próbować różnych sposobów zabójstw. Z twarzy Shikoo niemal nigdy nie znika psychodeliczny uśmieszek. Shikoo nie lubi zabijać od tak - nożem. Oczywiście - nie narzeka ale... woli bardziej ekstremalne metody . Często porywa kogoś i torturuje a następnie wypuszcza lub morduje. Często po prostu zostawia go w piwnicy aż nie zajmie się nim Shi. Ta osobowość pojawia się rzadziej niż Shi gdyż (jak Shi i Shikoo słusznie zauważyły) dziewczyny zmieniają się gdy ta druga jest bardziej zmęczona (w przypadku Shi około 2-3 dni a Shi 1-2 dni z powodu jej szaleństw). Często wyśmiewa się z sposobu bycia Shi. W przeciwieństwie do swojej drugiej strony Shikoo nie uważa ludzkiego gatunku za jakichś gorszy (zwłaszcza że ona sama jest człowiekiem). Po prostu - chce ich wymordować i uważa że każdy gatunek jest wadliwy. Uważa to tylko za zabawę/grę gdyż doskonale wie (tak samo jak Shi) o poczynaniach gracza i że on sam traktuje tą grę jako zwykłą rozrywkę. A, że ze Shikoo taka feministka to czemu ona ma być gorsza? początkowo Shikoo nie miała imienia ale Shi postanowiła jej je nadać. Dziewczynie podobało się imię więc się zgodziła i od tamtego czasu była Shikoo. Kocha katany... :) Historia dawno, dawno temu... jeszcze przed powstaniem wszechświata powstała Ai... Shi skończyła wtedy jako jej pozostała osobowość... zawsze cicha... zawsze w ukryciu... lecz pewnego dnia - po licznych wyzwiskach od tego że Ai jest żartem - dziewczyna nie wytrzymała... wtedy też Shi się uwolniła i postanowiła ich wszystkich wymordować... w końcu - ludzki gatunek jest taki banalny... że aż zaczęło robić się jej niedobrze... wszystko szło dobrze... dopóki nie pojawił się ON... Shi mogła go zabić... ale... wtedy też odezwała się Ai... przejęła kontrolę (pomimo tego że wcześniej myślała że ją ma) i dostała laga mózgu... Shi nie mogła niczego zrobić i została uwięziona razem z Ai w kodach gry... jednak - Shi mogła się wydostać... latała jako dusza po naszym świecie. w tym też czasie wykształciła w sobie drugą osobowość - Shikoo... i pomimo tego że Ai i Shi przestały być chwilowo yandeguire to Shi znowu się nią stała... Pewnego dnia gra w której zostały uwięzione powstała i dziewczyna zrobiła sobie (i Shikoo... ale dzieliły jedno) ciało. Potem odesłała Ai do kodów gry UNDERTALE ponieważ ta gra także była na komputerze autorki. Relacje 'Frisk' cóż... Frisk to gracz... gracz który grał w yan sim'a... a więc... razem odesłali Ai do świata UNDERTALE... Na prawdę są wkurzone, że uwolniły Ai ale... co zrobisz jak nic nie zrobisz? 'Ai Jōku' ''Shi Shi nie potrafi po prostu jej strawić. z chęcią by ją zabiła. jej chore wyobrażenia jak ją morduje mają na prawdę wielką gamę kolorystyczną... jest wkurzona na nią że wtedy nie pozwoliła jej działać i... że załatwiono ją orzeszkami... SERIO!? ZA JAKIE GRZECHY!? Shikoo Shikoo nawet jej nie zna... Shi często jej opowiada o tym jako ona jest ale... dziewczyna nic sobie z tego nie robi... 'Riaru Jōnetsu' dziewczyny go kochają i nikt nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.. jednak obydwie zgadzają się z tym że chcą aby był on szczęśliwy więc nie mogą zabić od tak po prostu Taiyō... 'Taiyō Sekai dziewczyny nie potrafią żyć z wiedzą że Riaru ją kocha i oddałby dla niej wszystko! Jednak wiedzą że nie mogą jej zabić bo Riaru byłby nieszczęśliwy przez co muszą sprawić aby chłopak się w niej odkochał... niestety - to nie jest takie proste jak może się wydawać! (i tego nigdy nie zrobią... buahahahha... >:3) '''Sans niby taki silny ale Shi i Shikoo bez problemu zabijają go... cóż... ich ataki są takie szybkie, że ten męczy się po jednej rundzie... 'inni' ''Shi Shi uważa o wszystkich tak samo... "umrzyj... umrzyj... umrzyj... nie obchodzi mnie ta twoja bezwartościowa egzystencja... po prostu - umrzyj..." Shi jest typem osoby która uważa wszystkich ludzi (i potwory) za bezwartościowych... Shikoo "ja chcę tylko byśmy wszyscy byli szczęśliwi na tym świecie..." - tak właśnie wygląda całe życie Shikoo... zawsze postara się poprawić każdemu humor i aby każdy dobrze się bawił. jednak... ona też musi prawda? a wiadomo co sprawie radość Shikoo... 'Lucy' Shi Shi na prawdę doprowadza do szału fakt że w JEJ ciele ktoś głaszcze Lucy... to przecież KATANA! Shikoo Lucy jest dla Shikoo całym światem... i faktycznie gdyby Riaru zabrakło na świecie to pocieszałaby ją ta oto KATANA! 'Autorka' "czy ona ma mózg?" no cóż... nienawidzą jej ale z drugiej strony nawet lubią... autorka kocha dziewczyny z całego swojego, zepsutego serca! <3 'Axel Flugel Shi ma go w głębokim poważaniu i traktuje go jak resztę ludzi... czasami jednak po prostu jest jej kolesia żal... czym on sobie zasłużył aby Shikoo go tak nienawidziła? Shikoo nienawidzi go. on dotykał katany. KATANY! TYLKO SHIKOO MA PRAWO DO KATANY! Niestety (lub stety) Axel jej zwiał i dziewczyna nie zdążyła go zabić. aktualnie na niego poluje i jest dla niego dosyć... wredna? chłopak raczej nie lubi Shikoo (ani Shi) Cytaty '''Shi 'Shikoo' 'Shi i Shikoo' Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do Ai nie są uczulone na orzechy * Shi nie chce zabijać ze względu na Riaru... * Shikoo panicznie boi się clown'ów * autorka starała się zachować różnicę charakterów Shi i Shikoo... średnio to jej jednak wyszło... * imię Shi znaczy śmierć **imię Shikoo powstało po dodaniu po prostu końcówki "koo" ***nie miało to mieć żadnego przekazu ***imię Shikoo czyta się po prostu Sziko... bez zamieniania dwóch o na u itp... *w pierwotnym założeniu Shi miała być siostrą Ai... *Dziewczyny są ludźmi ponieważ ogarniają tylko pliki json w yan simie w zasadzie... a tam o innej rasie możesz zapomnieć... * autorka nie wie czy pisać o nich czy o niej... :| *aktualnie zdolności autorki oznaczają że to CHYBA yandeguire * jest to moja pierwsza postać która przeklina... **chociaż stara się ograniczać... **Ale nie pierwsza która przeklina i ją włożyłam ;P *Shikoo bardzo kocha swoją katanę... codziennie ją czyści i wychodzi na spacer... **nazywa się Lucy.... przywitaj się z Lucy... ***nóż Shi i Shikoo nie ma imienia.... ale wiadomo że Shikoo zrobiła mu ślub z Lucy... *Oryginalnie były do fanonu yan sima... Galeria 513x513px file:Shikoo.jpg file:Shikoozkrwią(nie wyszło... wiem...).jpg file:ślub noża Shi oraz katany Shikoo.jpg Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie